Recreational vehicles, motor homes, house tralers, campers, and the like, are of course conventionally equipped with toilet, shower, sink, and other similar facilities from which waste water and other material must be continuously or intermittently discharged. In the past, such vehicles were also conventionally equipped with sewage or waste holding or storage tanks, however, these tanks had to of course be manually emptied on a periodic basis due to the act that the capacity of such tanks was necessarily limited.
Subsequently developed technology eliminated the foregoing disadvantageous waste disposal systems by permitting waste pipes or conduits to be operatively connected at one end thereof to the waste line or waste or sewage tank of the vehicle, while the other end thereof was operatively adapted for connection to a sewer head or the like permanently fixed within the particular trailer park, camp ground location, or the like. In accordance with the mode of operation of these waste discharge systems, the waste hoses or conduits would permit the continuous discharge of waste matter from the vehicle to the camp site sewage head under gravitational conditions, therefore eliminating the need for any manual supervision or operation of any waste matter mechanisms once the hose or conduit was properly connected between the vehicle sewage drain pipe and the camp site sewage head.
In order to permit the continuous operation of such systems under gravitational conditions, however, it was required that the hoses or conduits be properly supported in a downwardly inclined disposition leading from the vehicle drain pipe to the site sewage head despite any terrain characteristics which would militate against such operation. Such support means was especially required in view of the fact that the connecting pipes or conduits were advantageously fabricated as being flexible in structure in order to be selectively bent in both horizontal and vertical planes so as to be universally adaptable for the aforenoted connection between the vehicle sewage drain pipe and the site sewage head despite differing vehicle structure heights, varying distances between the vehicle and the site sewage head, and terrain elevations and obstacles. The flexibility of the connecting pipes or conduits was achieved by fabricating the same from accordion-type structure in order to further provide the conduits with extension or contraction properties for additional universal operative, as well as storage, qualities. As a result of such flexibility properties, the conduits thus would not be self-supportive and merely tended to follow the local camp site terrain, often deleteriously with respect to the gravitational operative mode of the waste discharge system.
The aforenoted subsequently developed waste conduit support structures were, as may be anticipated, of a multitude of diverse designs, and admittedly performed adequately for the predetermined purposes, however, several substantial disadvantages characterized these mechanisms. For example, they were considerably complex in design and extremely expensive to manufacture, particularly to the extent that the market price to consumers necessary to cover such manufacturing costs would not reasonably borne by the consumers, and therefore, such devices have not been commercially successful. Still further, such prior art devices were very cumbersome, difficult to erect, required an inordinate amount of time to erect and disassemble.